Three's a crowd
by Iwriteboringfics0604
Summary: What happens when you find out your ex-girlfriend is also into your new potential love interest? Chaos that's what. Kaito/Miku/Luka. Mild Kagamine fluff. lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea while I was fascinated that Luka x Kaito existed. They look good actually. Kaito is a launcher of a thousand ships, seriously. Of course all of the characters who are included with the vocaloid and utauloid can be shipped anyone... Kaito is just _perfection_.. Ahem.**

 **(Troper here. Woo)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these.**

* * *

 ** _-5 months ago-_**

 _"I'm sorry but we need to break up"_

 _Luka wasn't really the type to go for the cliché 'It's not you, it's me' sort of things, but hey all she needed was to break up with his boyfriend who was unhealthily obsessed with ice cream._

 _Not that the latter was the problem anyway._

 _"What. But Luka!?" the blue-haired man, who stood just in front of her, agonizingly gasping at her sudden 'surprise'._

 _"Kaito, I'm sorry, but we seriously need to break-up, I'm just not happy with our relationship… I don't love you anymore. We'll just be friends, okay?" Luka 'warm-heartedly' said while smiling sheepishly, not realizing that his ex-boyfriend is being teared to shreds (not that she cares)._

 _"At least tell my why!" Kaito miserably kneeled down in front of Luka, begging desperately to why she had to end their 3-year-relationship._

 _"I'm gay."_

 _"What."_

 _"I'm sorry Kaito, but goodbye." Luka's last words before she proceeded to go to wherever she was going to._

 _Whereas Kaito stood there, gaping at the confession Luka made._

 _"What."_

 _Was all he could say._

 _"WHY!"_

 _Rain began to pour down._

 _And also lightning struck him._

 _Poor Kaito._

* * *

 ** _-Present-_**

Kaito was just your average-joe.

Renting an apartment. Dead-end job. _Nice Guy._ Typical Monday mornings.

Kaito was really living the life.

Not.

Ever-since the love of his life broke-up with him (Just as he was planning to propose), he was dreadfully lazier and sadder than normal.

By lazier and sadder, meaning that his 'tidy and neat' apartment, described by Luka, was now a stable, completely filled with horse shit and other shit from other animals.

Also he keeps on eating tubs of ice cream.

God help him.

Yet, the world still continued on with their shenanigans.

No one cares.

 _Bzzt._

"What." Kaito tiredly said.

"Kaito? It's Len, I was wondering if you want to be in a band with me." Kagamine Len, a colleague of Kaito's from highschool (who also was stinky rich), called out of the blue.

 _Band?_ That might be the craziest thing that he had heard in his entire life.. Well 2nd actually considering how his ex-girlfriend being gay and all. But to the main topic, he was really good with the bass guitar, he can sing as much as better than Just Beib and can dance gracefully.

No wonder his girlfrie—ex-girlfriend is gay.

"What? Why? Is there something in for me? Also where did you get my number?" Kaito hesitantly asked him, his mind flooded with a sea of questions.

"I'll explain it to ya later, buddy. Ice cream, women, drinks, women, money and women. I got it from your boss." If you could only see the look of Len's face, you can obviously tell that he was deadpanning him.

"You mentioned women thrice and also, DAMN IT MEIKO!,"

"Well anyway, YOU need to get your butt out there and move on from your relationship with that pink-haired meat-eater!"

"Firstly, you sound like a girl, secondly she is the only beautiful thing in the world that is also nice and is really hot and lastly, she eats tuna, get your facts right, banana-boy."

"Fine! But please join me, my fellow bro. I'll pay you 100$ per hour!"

 _100$?_ That is waaayyy too much money. Heck, he could be out of the shithole he's living in and maybe, just maybe, bring her back and convince her by using money.

Not bad, Len. Not bad.

"Sooo whaddya say!?"

"Fine. Where and when?"

"3pm in the buildi—err… The tal—You know what, I'm just gonna pick you up."

"I'm waiting."

As Kaito glanced at the clock and saw that it was just 2pm. He quickly grabbed lotion, tissues and some hardcore _'video_ ' to distract him from saying all those things mentioning his precious ex-girlfriend.

* * *

"You do know that there's other people than, silly old Luka, right?" Len nonchalantly asked. Worried that his _best friend_ (not that both of them would admit it) might be too stressed out about the 'THE ONLY PERSON WHO I WAS INTERESTED IS HOMOSEXUAL' thing.

"She's the only good thing that happened to me, aside from meeting all of you guys in high school" Kaito reminisced the memories he had in Vocal Lloyd High. Ahh Good times.

Len and Luka were two of his classmates. Both of them and a few others were he included in his friendship circle.

Kaito has been head-over-heels for Luka ever since he saw her, failing to notice a certain te—

"WE'RE HERE!" Len shouted as they arrived in their destination

"Jeez man, be more gentle." Kaito, fell flat on the floor due to the sudden impact, said as he stood up carefully

"Rin's gonna kill me if we didn't make it lol"

Did Kaito mention that Len was in a relationship (someone who is also part of Kaito's friendship circle) with Rin Kagamine, who basically has the same looks and surname with him? Most of the students in Vocal Lloyd High though they were twins, they were disgusted by the fact that they had steamy make-out sessions in the cafeteria.

Oh well.

From the fact that Rin was involved with Len's _idea_ , He's guessing that…

"Oh hey Kaito! Nice to see you after 5 months! How have yo-

Kaito had a black-out.

* * *

 **Note: AHEM. I am a bit cautious with this, uhm, disgrace. Have fun.**

 **BORING WRITER OUT!**

 **call me if you need me~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm making this a series lol.**

 **Just to cover up my spare time.**

 **Woo.**

 **None of these are mine. (I wish they were)**

* * *

Kaito was now in an awkward mood.

So basically, what happened after seeing his beloved ex-girlfriend, he passed out. Like seriously, he _fainted_. There may be a couple of reasons but eating ice cream nonstop wasn't part of the choices.

Now here he is. Sitting. Right. Beside. _Her._

He could die right now if it wasn't for Luka's adorable face.

Bad Kaito.

"So! Now that we're here, I was planning on being in a band with you guys! Drums, Guitars, keyboards whatever. We will undergo lots of lots of tests to affirm who the lead is! Any questions?" Len happily announced.

Someone shifted on their sit.

As Kaito checked on who it is. (checking to his left)

He was shocked.

Who-was-she-and-how-is-she-this-beautiful shock.

More beautiful than Luka, Kaito admitted right away.

"Who's funding us?" the pretty yet familiar girl said as she raised her hand.

Kaito was pretty sure that her voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Why me, of course! Miku, you shoul—

Kaito just jaw dropped. Legit jaw dropped.

Who would've known that it was Miku beside him.

She has grown lovelier and elegantly. Unfortunately, her chest still lacked. But still. Look at her face. She looks like a Goddess.

From what Kaito could remember, Miku was really trying to catch everyone else's attention, especially Kaito. Miku was drawn to him like a nail would for a magnet.

But alas, Kaito fell in love with Luka. What a shame.

"Kaito? Is there something wrong?" Miku asked, smiling. Kaito blushed intensely, as if she couldn't get more beautiful than this.

"Ah-It's n-nothing M-Miku!" Kaito stuttered, still blushing but less than before.

"He's probably just being an idiot as always, Miku." A tone of jealousy he hears from someone to his right.

Luka's voice.

Who would've known.

Someone as beautiful as Miku, even girls would fawn over her.

"I was just happy that we met again, that's all, I'm sorry for bothering you." Kaito sheepishly grinned.

From the looks of his face, you could easily tell he was disappointed.

A love triangle.

That's really sad.

"It's okay," Miku smiled, gorgeously.

If you were reading a doujinshi, Miku would have sparkles near her and Luka and Kaito would be blushing.

"Ahem! Can we start please? The cheesy situation just now won't help!" Len childishly pouted.

"Jeez, let them have a moment Len. Here guys, some refreshments. If you guys were wondering where Gakupo and Gumi is, they have 'family issues'." Rin whose height just grew a few inches tall (she's still shorter than Len though) coming out of the door with iced tea enough for 5 people.

Kaito had to admit, they all had grown.

Miku became prettier and taller. She wasn't the 'famewhore', no more. From what Kaito could tell he could see that Miku had become more mature.

Len grew taller and, to a lesser extent, manlier. No shota in sight. Being with Rin made him change his appearance and personality. Someone to be there with Len can change him that much.

Luka was still beautiful. He thought that her cleavage was enough but _damn_ , after 5 months her chest got _insanely big_. One that can make any man fall for her. Luckily, she was lesbian. (*Insert Dramatic Sigh from Kaito here*) Kaito never did know that Luka can be _that_ jealous though.

Rin was still the same, but as mentioned above she grew taller, and was pretty either way. Rin wasn't the 'Rebel', 'Sadist' and the 'Tomboy'. She became more girly than before.

Kaito was sure that Gakupo won't have his eggplant fe—

"EGGPLANTS"

A purple-haired man wearing a yukata and a green-haired girl with googles on her head emerged from the door.

He stand corrected.

* * *

"SO, Miku's the lead! Kaito's the bassist, Luka's on drums, Gakupo and Gumi on guitars. With Rin and me on back-up!" Len happily grinned.

"Aren't we all back-up?" Gumi asked nonchalantly.

"Not if you guys are playing the instruments!" Len replied back.

"OH! It's a plot for you to get closer to Rinny, eh? I SHIP IT!" Gumi shouted, overjoyed that her 'ship' is canon. (They're in a relationship obviously)

Eventually it's just Len and Gumi fighting with a grumpy Rin siding with Len.

Things never change.

Gumi was really into the whole Rin and Len being a couple thing. She worshipped the damn pair. She had been like this since first year.

Gakupo was still the same Gakupo. Him being him. His love for eggplants _never_ wavered.

Kaito was once dared by Gakupo to be his horse for the school play. Len being his henchman. They earned a 5-hour detention after that...

"Kaito, can you come with me for a moment?"

That sounded dirty.

"We both like the same girl, right?" Luka asked quietly.

"Ehh, not really. I still love you." Kaito gave Luka a warm smile while scratching his neck.

That earned a surprised Luka.

"You still love me? Look Kaito, I'm—"

Kaito placed his index finger on her mouth. "It's okay. Just be happy okay?"

"No promises."

The pinkette and the bluenet both laughed.

 **Note:**

 **Cough.**

 **The three of them (Miku, Luka, Kaito) as well as others deserve love. And angst. Lol**

 **Gakupo and Gumi are related.** **Rin and Len Kagamine aren't canon.** **It's for the sake of the plot.**

 **What plot.**

 **BORINGWRITEROUT!**

 **(Don't freak out if this will get discontinued)**

 **(who will freak out anyway)**

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


End file.
